


Pins on a Map

by Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales (SingleSingularity)



Series: Musings of a Whispering Root [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleSingularity/pseuds/Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales
Summary: My husband travels,I do not.I miss him, when he is out butI love him, always.
Relationships: Cornifer/Iselda (Hollow Knight)
Series: Musings of a Whispering Root [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pins on a Map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twelveticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelveticks/gifts).



> Half character study, half poetry based on personal impressions of Iselda, mainly missing Cornifer bc who doesn't miss Cornifer, honestly.  
> Comments and constructive thoughts welcome! Requests for studies based on other HK characters may be taken as well.

My husband travels,  
I do not.  
I miss him, when he is out but  
I love him, always.

He has plenty of enthusiasm  
He crawls through all sorts of places, just to chart them  
Making simple the twisting turns and dangerous passes.  
Perhaps, some time ago, I would be his guard  
No more, my nail set down.  
I stay home, selling bits to go with his maps  
Though few come with geo to spare.

A small bug darts through the door, black eyes gleaming.  
He pulls a fair amount of geo out of his cloak, and I wonder what he wants from these ruins.  
As I pass him his pins, now free of anything to sell, my memory wanders back to when we chose this home  
I am far too tall for the door, but Cornifer liked the cozy space inside, and I thought the exterior charming  
Though the old bug outside had recommended taking the taller house.

Cornifer comes to visit, today. He's just finished charting a dark, deep place, and decided to take a rest.  
He speaks of the small bug, their paths had crossed.  
Describes the glowing plants, in detail  
I remember our younger days, and I love him.


End file.
